Captain Andrak
"You seem distracted!" - Captain Andrak taunting the Protectors Information Captain Andrak is a Shadow spirit and is the secondary antagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Dark Skies. He is an amalgamation of Shadow essence and dark magic and utilizes the ability to shoot balls of Shadow energy in a similar way to Gilgamesh's Gates of Babylon. He has a calm and arrogant personality, hiding a dark and insane behavior towards his most hated enemies. He possesses many abilities such as being able to dodge attacks at supersonic speeds, regeneration, and dark magic. He is the second in command of the Shadow army under the third king's rule. He acts as Commander to all Shadow forces and helps the king in the mission to assimilate the Omniverse. He is killed by Cloe Carter after she destroys his mask, which contained his soul. Appearence Andrak wears a set of silver armor armed with a couple of cybernetics and a black hood that goes over his head, covering his blonde hair. His eyes are all black and his pupils are a blood red color while his irises are deep black. His most notable feature is his mask, which is grey and stone like, it has no mouth or nose holes, only eye holes for him to see out of. The mask also covers his face, which is scarred and burnt from all the initiation trials he's been through in the Shadowrealm. Most of the skin is burned away from it as well, leaving muscle tissue and some bone to be visible on his face. Behavior Created using both dark magic and essence from the Outskirts, Andrak is a calm and patiant exterior while having a psychotic and murderous interior. He believes that The Omniverse is imperfect and that instead of being unified like Alkorin wants, it should be wiped out for The Shadow to instead start anew. Andrak is usually never seen with the mask off, but when he is, he becomes even more deranged and vicious in his attacks. Attacks * Shadow Gates: Andrak's most powerful weapons, The Shadow Gates allow Andrak to fire a countless amount of Shadow Energy balls, causing huge amounts of damage to both structures and large groups of enemies. * Dark blade of flames: Andrak's personal blade, The Dark Blade has the ability to catch itself ablaze in order to easily cut through opponents like butter and catch anything caught in its path ablaze as well. * The Force: Through the use of remnants of Dalzo's lifeforce, Andrak was given access to the dark side of the force giving him various force abilities such as force lightning and force choke. Appearances Andrak will appear in the upcoming story LOTM: Dark Skies, the sequel to LOTM: Darkness Rising. He leads the main assault on New Shine and is responsible for most of its takeover and destruction, eventually turning it into The Shadow's main HQ in Multiverse X. Quotes "Impressive Masaru, you're much more powerful than I anticipated. Hopefully I'll be able to savor this battle before I slaughter you mercilessly." "Why do you speak to me as if I'm the bad guy? I am simply doing what is right, the Omniverse is in chaos! And we have simply come to unify these worlds under one banner, The Shadow Banner." "These...Sirens you speak of. Were they deadly? Yes. Were they united, no. That was the cause of their downfall to your hand. Pathetic." "Your psychic abilities are no match for the power of The Shadow young Cloe. Your mind and body will soon belong to The Shadow!" "Ya know Seris, I was gonna give your speedy little friend here and his girl a quick death, but now that you and your Protectors have REALLY pissed me off, I'm gonna make their deaths as slow and painful as I possibly can. Bad for you, euphoric to me!" "You see my face? This will be the last thing you see while I slowly dismember all of your fucking limbs." - To a injured Daniel during his fight with The Knights and The Protectors "Let me put this in terms you'll understand Nagisa. Watashi wa anata no kuso no kao o suraisu shi, watashi no kabe ni sore o kakeru tsumoridesu! (I'm going to slice your fucking face off and hang it on my wall! ) - Andrak using Japanese to yell at Nagisa. "Let's keep watching. I want to know how long it'll take before they kill each other." - Talking about Cloe and Seris arguing in The Pit "Let ME tell YOU a fact! I despise you! You have NO place in this empire! Why Alkorin chooses to keep you around is beyond me! Your stupid sense of "honor" weaken us all! I should just snap your neck and do us ALL a favor!" "Oh Seris, you still don't understand. I had my hand up Sacro's ass the whole time. I made him kill all those people, I made him kidnap your friend and I told him to give his men that order. Oh yes, I heard it, I saw it and...I...Savored...It!" - Andrak to Seris and Nathan "Come at me Aqua boy! I'll slaughter you just like I slaughtered your crew!" - Taunting Nathan Clarke Theme Infinite - Sonic Forces Music Extended Category:Villains Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Spirits Category:Denizens of The Shadowrealm Category:Masked Characters Category:Demon Category:OCs Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Blondes Category:Rivals